chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Ten
Day Ten (cont.) Taco's POV ----------------------------------------------------------------- Hurt yourself. Do away with yourself. Harm yourself. Cut yourself. Starve yourself. Nobody cares about you. Especially HIM. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ..AGAIN?! This is getting ridiculous. My second nightmare. Why am I panicking about this?! Balloon had more nightmares than me, and HE never complained. So why are they bugging me?! {yawning} CRAP. He's waking up now. Balloon stretches, smiling. "Hi Taco! Are you feeling better now?" Yeah, physically.. I nod, plastering a fake smile. "Yep! I feel MUCH BETTER now!!" Please don't question it. He squints. "Uhh..are you sure?" Yes, now SHUT UP. "Mmhm! No complaints from me!" {sigh of relief} "That's good." {rummaging} Huh? What is he doing? {grunt} "Hey, Taco?" Yes? "What is it Balloon?" {fridge door opens} "Uhh..I think we're a bit low on food.." ..Maybe that's just YOU. "..Are you sure that it's us? It could only be you." {gasp} His eyes widen. "EH?! No, of course not!" You don't have to lie to me. I shrug. "If you say so.." Balloon rolls his eyes, grabbing two bowls of mac and cheese. {door closes} He walks back near the cots. "You want one? I mean, if you're hungry." It's lunch time, right? I actually have no idea. But it doesn't even matter. "Thanks but no thanks Balloon. Like I said before: I've already ate." "B-But--" he stammers. "NO." I frown at him, and he lowers his head. "O-Okay.." {unwrapping} {rustle} {beeping} "U-Um, if you ever change your mind, the bowl will still be here." That will never happen. Nice try Balloon. {beep} Why is the aroma of macaroni and cheese so..tasteful?! {stick} {munch} Judging from the look on Balloon's face, it's probably really good. He glances at me, taking another bite of his mac and cheese. You don't need to look at me while you eat. It's embarrassing. "..You're all red Taco. You alright?" Yes, NOW STOP ASKING ME!! {snap!} "..I want to be left alone. For now at least. Could you PLEASE leave me in peace?" Please work. I don't know what else to say. Balloon smiles again. "..Thank you for being clear this time. Now I won't have to try to commit suicide again!" Uhh..okay? {munching} {groaning} What the--?! Is Balloon getting sick?! He drops the half-empty bowl. "I think I'm going to vomit.." !!!!!! I search through my backpack. "Here's my trash can if you need it." {happy sigh} "Aww, thanks Taco! I didn't say I was going to vomit, though." ..Oops. Balloon smiles at my blushing face. "But thank you anyway." Uhh.. {yawn} "I'm feeling a bit sleepy.." ..Maybe I can FINALLY--'' {toss} "If you ever want the other bowl, it's in the mini fridge." ''No thank you. "Thanks Balloon. I guess.." {chuckle} "No problem." {rustling} "I'm just going to rest for a few more hours. Don't wake me up unless something happens." That's the LAST thing I'd do. {sniffle} DO. NOT. CRY. Just hold back the tears. "Why..?" {facepalm} "I don't feel like doing anything after eating except sleeping." ..I don't think sleeping on a full stomach isn't a good idea either, but whatever. "Oh, okay then. Uh, good--" "Wait. Taco, are you..CRYING?!" What?! NO! Just go to sleep already! Geez.. I shake my head. "No, of course not. Have a good nap." He raises an eyebrow, before hitting the pillow. Balloon's REALLY knocked out. Hopefully he won't wake up while I..'make ends meet'. I grab the knife hidden in my backpack, and firmly press the blade against my arms.. Category:Blog posts